GojiRanma AA thread continuation
by DeltaBladeX
Summary: My backup of a now deleted thread on Anime Addventure I wrote in. Posted here to give my page something. Will not be continued.


Authors notes – Around July 2008 I tried adding to a thread I liked on Anime Addventure. Unfortunately it got deleted, likely because the length of the chapters. Since I found my backup of what I wrote, I decided to post it here. The first episode listed here was by a different writer and if you want the full back story, check the thread on AA. For those who just want to read this, Ranma basically got cursed as a chibi Gojira aka Godzilla, got separated from Genma, entered Japan and found a young girl named Hotaru being bullied.

**GojiRanma: Bringing Home The bacon Kaiju [Episode 170092]**

**by Kestral**

Hotaru got tired and indicated she should be picked up. This was fine.

In his kaiju form, Ranma seemed to be stronger, so he didn't have trouble carrying her for a long period of time.

The problem was her smiling and waving at everyone.

"Greaunnn," said GojiRanma.

"Hi, Satoro-san! Nice weather isn't it?" asked Hotaru.

Mister Satoro of Satoro's Fine Produce dropped his broom and his jaw in rapid order. He recovered quickly though. "WAIT! WAIT! Can I get a picture?"

Five minutes later, with a photograph and visions of 'Gojira Junior comes here for fresh produce. Do you want to argue with his father?' posters he could put up, Mister Satoro watched as Hotaru took the small sack of groceries with her.

"Always knew there was something strange about that girl," said Mister Satoro to himself, "but anyone who can befriend Gojira..."

Other than paparazzi and some tanned-with-white-makeup girl who complained the costume wasn't anatomically correct, the rest of the trip home went smoothly.

Getting Gojira-san through the door was a problem. Fortunately the back door opened large enough that he could crawl in and not damage it with his dorsal spikes.

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Hotaru," said Haruka-papa, sipping on a beer and watching TV. She glanced at Hotaru, then back at her game. Stop. Blink. Shake of head. Slow look. Stare. Blink. Blink. More staring. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"He followed me home, can I keep him?" asked Hotaru, turning on the puppy-dog-eye look.

Haruka made a credible fish imitation (bug eyed and opening and closing her mouth without making a noise) briefly before-

* Haruka vs Gojira. FIGHT! (looks like she was so rattled she didn't even turn into Sailor Uranus)

* Sailor Uranus vs Gojira!

* "WOW! CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Hmmm. Haruka likes Gojira?

*** "Ask your mother," said Haruka, turning her attention back to the game.**

* something else

**GojiRanma: Can't say no to a pretty face**

**by DeltaBladeX**

"Uh, Hotaru, why don't you go ask Setsuna? She's in the kitchen." said Haruka while sweat dropping.

"Okay Haruka-papa."

* * *

Setsuna was currently having tea while having a break from the Time Gates. That annoying chaos nexus had finally gotten cursed meaning that she could stop worrying about him. Sure, the added chaos meant she could no longer keep an eye on him, but she knew that with his girl Jusenkyo curse, he would be stuck in Nerima causing trouble and far away from any of the senshi. Nothing could go wrong.

"Setsuna-mama! I'm home!"

Good afternoon, Hotaru. How was your SPLLT!" Setsuna did a spit take as she saw what Hotaru had behind her. It was freaking Gojira! She didn't see THIS in the Time Gates!

"Setsuna-mama. Can I keep him? Haruka-papa told me to ask you." Hotaru asked with a cute look on her face.

"Greaunn" went GojiRanma as he tried to smile (showing Setsuna his many sharp teeth).

"Uhhh..."

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked looking worried as she waved her hand in front of Setsuna's face.

"Uh, well, okay. But you will need to make sure he is fed every day and he will have to sleep outside. Maybe if he could get smaller, he could sleep in your room, but at his size, he might take down a wall by rolling over." said Setsuna. 'Looks like I traded in one problem for another. Ah well, not like this can be as bad as that chaos nexus.'

"Thank you, Setsuna-mama." said Hotaru as she went over to give Setsuna a hug.

"That's okay, Hotaru. Now, why don't you go get some food for Gojira to eat. I would like to have my tea while it's still hot."

"Okay, Setsuna-mama."

*** Hot tea! Time to change back! Oh dear, no clothes.**

* Nah, food takes priority to a Saotome. Lets eat.

* The Inners arrive. Mercury sensed something strange? Is there a fight?

* Not just the Inners but the cats too? Gojira goes Neko? Bye bye house.

* Something else.

**GojiRanma: Second impressions**

**by DeltaBladeX**

"Come with me, Gojira-san. Let's get you some food." said Hotaru.

"Greeeaaan" said GojiRanma as he shock his head. Then he snaked his tail over to Setsuna's tea, picked up the cup, and threw it at himself.

Both Hotaru and Setsuna gasped as Gojira started shrinking, losing scales, claws and tail (and smashing Setsuna's favorite cup as it dropped to the floor) eventually forming the shape of a human male with his hair in a pigtail.

"Uh, hi." said Ranma as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

Hotaru blushed as she looked at the cute boy that had just replaced Gojira. Then she looked down. Her blush quickly went to nuclear levels. Seeing this, Ranma quickly moved his hands to cover a certain part of himself.

Setsuna instead saw the bane of her existence, aka the chaos nexus, screamed "NOOO!" then went thump as she fainted and her unconscious body hit the floor.

Haruka then ran into the room yelling "What's wrong Setsuna?" Upon seeing a naked boy trying to cover himself, her daughter staring at said boy and Setsuna unconscious on the floor, she -

* Yelled "Prepare to die, PERVERT!" This can't go well.

* Sailor Uranus makes an appearance and goes nuts. This could be bad for Ranma.

* Setsuna first. Killing the boy can wait.

*** Muttered "First Gojira Junior, now a naked boy. I really need a break. It must be stress."**

* Did something else

**GojiRanma: Haruka's Bad Day**

**by DeltaBladeX**

"Hotaru, can you get me some coffee. I've had enough beer for today." Haruka said.

Hotaru stared at Ranma for a moment longer then turned and said "Okay, Haruka-papa."

As Hotaru went over to the bench, Haruka walk towards Ranma and looked up and down at his body while Ranma started to look nervous. Finally, Haruka spoke. "Well, big boy, are you too embarrassed to show us what you're keeping down there?"

"Haruka-papa! What are you doing?" Hotaru blushed again at what Haruka had said.

"I'm just talking to my drunken hallucinations while I wait to get sober again."

"But Haruka-papa, he's real!"

"Hotaru, there is no way some of the stuff I've seen today can be real. First I see Gojira Junior following behind you, but now he has disappeared and apparently been replaced by some naked guy. I don't care if we are magic girls, no way someone has a life this weird."

As Ranma mouthed 'Magic girls?', Hotaru told Haruka "But Haruka-papa, that is what happened. Setsuna-mama didn't seem to take it very well and fainted."

Haruka stared at Ranma a bit more then said "You heard the bit about magic girls, didn't you." When Ranma nodded, Haruka said "Hotaru, forget that coffee. I need more beer. Boy, you can help Setsuna there since you seem to be the one that did this to her."

"Uh, okay. But could you grab me something to wear? It's kind of cold and she keeps staring at me." Hotaru went red yet again as Haruka muttered under her breath.

"Fine, come with me and I'll see if I have anything you can fit. Hotaru, you wait down here and see if you can make Setsuna comfitable while he gets dressed. This shouldn't take too long"

"Okay, Haruka-papa." Hotaru grabbed a cushion from the living room and put it under Setsuna's head. Just then, Michiru walked inside.

"Hotaru, what happened here? Where's Haruka?"

"Hello Michiru-mama. Haruka-papa is just in her room with my new friend. She said it won't take long."

*** Michiru goes upstairs. What does she see? What will she think?**

* Michiru stays downstairs to help Setsuna.

* Setsuna wakes up. Does she go crazy when she realises what she has said?

* How about the rest of the cast. Let's see what they are up to.

* Something else.

**GojiRanma: Explanations**

**by DeltaBladeX**

"Hotaru, you watch Setsuna. I need to talk to Haruka."

"Okay, Michiru-mama."

* * *

"Here's some shorts. Its spandex so they should fit you at least." Haruka said as she passed them to Ranma.

"Thanks."

Then the door burst open and Michiru came in. "Haruka, what is the meaning of leaving Setsuna on the ... Oh my." said Michiru as she saw Haruka standing next to a naked guy holding a pair of bicycle shorts.

Michiru almost yelled "Haruka, what are you doing! Setsuna is unconscious and you are up here cheating on me. And with a guy. Well?"

"Michiru, it's not what you think. He was Gojira. But he turned human and I was just getting him some clothing." said Haruka.

"Haruka, that is the worst excuse I have ever heard. What are you, drunk?"

"Well, yeah. But it's the truth. Boy, you tell her."

Ranma said "Um, yeah, it's true. I'm kinda cursed. I change into Gojira when I get wet."

"Well, even supposing I believe that, why aren't you downstairs seeing to Setsuna?"

"I got him some shorts so he won't flash Hotaru. I couldn't care less but Hotaru wouldn't stop peeking." said Haruka.

Michiru sighed. "Fine, I'll believe you for now but later you're going to prove the existence of this curse. Now Haruka and I will leave the room while you get dressed."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ranma had carried Setsuna to her bed and Ranma went outside with the 3 remaining Outers and some hot and cold water.

"Okay, just toss the cold water at me when you are ready. Just remember that the hot water will change me back. I can't talk to you when I change forms."

Michiru picked up the jug of cold water and threw the water towards Ranma. Upon hitting him, he suddenly stretched out, growing scales and a tail while his body changed shape. GojiRanma posed and made "Greaunnn" sounds. Then he noticed the ripped bicycle shorts and muttered "Greeeaaan."

Hotaru giggled at the looks on her adopted parents faces as they looked at GojiRanma. She then said "It's so amazing, isn't it? He even scared away some bullies when they tried to hurt me."

Haruka and Michiru were staring in amazement at the site in their backyard. There was a four meter tall Gojira right in front of them. The fact that he helped Hotaru was good but look at him. He looked as if he could crush most youma and that's without the kinds of things he could do in the movies. "Haruka, can you take the hot water and change him back now." said Michiru. Haruka took the jug and threw the water.

Upon returning to his normal size and shape, Ranma quickly covered himself once more as the girls blushed. "I don't think those shorts fit on Gojira. Do you have anymore I can borrow?"

* * *

Back inside, Haruka and Michiru were discussing what to do about Ranma.

Haruka said "Well, he did help Hotaru. That is a point in his favour. And just think of how much help he could give with Senshi business."

"That would mean telling him who we are. You know we can't do that." said Michiru.

"Oh, yeah, right. It would be a bad thing, wouldn't it?" said Haruka as she sweatdropped. 'Damn, I'm going to be in so much trouble if she finds out what I did earlier. I have to make sure Hotaru and Ranma keep quiet about what I did.'

"As for the curse, maybe we can get the princess to help him. The Ginzuishou should have little trouble in purifying the curse. Even if she can't cure it, she maybe able to change it so he won't change as often. We can't have Gojira running around every time it rains."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll go find him and tell him that Sailor Moon could help him. You go upstairs and check on Setsuna." said Haruka. 'And when I find him, I can tell him not to mention magic girls around Michiru.'

* * *

As she headed upstairs, Michiru heard sounds from Hotaru's room and checked in there.

"And these are my lamps, Ranma. I like to collect them." she heard Hotaru say.

"Ah, Ranma, Haruka was looking for you. We may know a way to cure or at least change your curse." said Michiru.

"Really? How's that?"

"There is a magic girl in this area by the name of Sailor Moon. She has an artifact that allows her to purify evil and cure people. She might be able to help you." said Michiru.

"Magic girl, huh. That reminds me. Are you another one of those magic girls Haruka mentioned earlier?"

* * *

"HAARUUKAA!"

'Damn.' thought Haruka. 'Looks like she found him first.'

* Michiru chews Haruka out. "I can understand the couch, but a whole month? I'll do anything, just please don't do that."

* The girls discuss sleeping arrangements. "Guest room." "But Setsuna-mama said he could use my room."

* Setsuna wakes. How will she react?

* The Inners drop in to check out the strange readings that Mercury has picked up.

* Chibi-usa drops in. How much has she and Crystal Tokyo changed?

* Something else.

Authors Notes – At this point, I was unable to think of anyway to continue it further and it was later deleted. I didn't think it was very good but it was started mostly to further my lacking writing skills. This story will not be continued further by me. Below I have posted an omake written by dogbertcarroll that had been left in the comments section continuing the sleeping arrangments thread . If he finds this and desires me to remove it, I will do so.

Michiru and Haruka froze for a moment, before Haruka spoke up, "Setsuna really said that?"

Hotaru nodded, smiling widely. "She said if he was magically shrunk he would sleep in my room."

The two lovers exchanged looks.

Michiru nodded firmly. "Well if she said that... then that's what should happen. Knowing the future does cut a lot of friction out of things even if if it is a bit confusing for us mere mortals."

"Huh?" Ranma was completely lost, but feeling better now that he had something on, even if it was a pair of spandex bicycle shorts.

Hotaru took Ranma's hand. "You'll be sleeping in my room... with me."

"Umm?" he asked nervously, wondering how this was going to work out.

Haruka shrugged. "Just do everything she says and things will work out fine."

Ranma let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't been sure what he was suppose to do, having spent so much time in the woods with just pops, it was nice to have someone to instruct him.

He blushed as his stomach growled loud enough to be heard downstairs.

Hotaru grinned. "How about we get you some food first and then go to my room?"

Ranma smiled as Hotaru dragged him out the door.

Michiru frowned. "Isn't it a bit early for bed? I mean it's only half past five."

Haruka sighed. "I think you should be more worried by the fact that our copy of the Kama Sutra just vanished with Hotaru."


End file.
